Ozone (O3) is one of the strongest oxidizing agents that is readily available. It is known to eliminate organic waste, reduce odor and reduce total organic carbon in water. Ozone is created in a number of different ways, including ultraviolet (UV) light, and corona discharge of electrical current through a stream of air or other gazes oxygen stream, among others. Ozone is formed when energy is applied to oxygen gas (O2). The bonds that hold oxygen together are broken and three oxygen molecules are combined to form two ozone molecules. The ozone breaks down fairly quickly and as it does so it reverts back to pure oxygen, that is, an O2 molecule. The bonds that hold the oxygen atoms together are very weak which is why ozone acts as a strong oxidant. In addition, it is known that hydroxyl radicals OH also act as a purification gas. Hydroxyl radicals are formed when ozone, ultraviolet radiation and moisture are combined. Hydroxyl radicals are more powerful oxidants than ozone. Both ozone and hydroxyl radical gas break down over a short period of time (about 8-15 minutes) into oxygen. Hydroxyl radical gas is a condition in the fluid or gaseous mixture.
Some bodies of water have become saturated with high levels of natural or man made materials which have a high biological oxygen demand and which in turn have created an eutrophic or anaerobic environment. It would be beneficial to clean these waters utilizing the various types of ozone and hydroxyl radical gases.